Yesterday
by Breend
Summary: Gracias a sus celos enfermizos Freddie pierde a Sam a pesar del amor que se tienen, el piensa que lo engaña con un señor y años después descubre que ese señor no es quien piensa, ademas de encontrarse con una sorpresa mas. OneShoot :


"YESTERDAY"

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh I believe in yesterday"

PVO FREDDIE.

-Señor Benson, buenos días ya esta listo el informe de estado

-Buenos días señorita, muchas gracias tráigalo a mi oficina por favor

-Bien

Y aquí estaba yo, otro día mas en esta enorme oficina en la que ni ser el dueño de la empresa ni que me fuera tan bien en la agencia me hacia feliz.

Estudie administración de empresas, mi padre me dejo una enorme y famosa agencia de modelaje, y pensaran, su vida es de lo mas fácil y feliz, pero no.

-Aquí están señor Benson, ¿desea algo más?

-Gracias Violeta, oye… ¿no has sabido nada de ella?

-No señor –Negó con la cabeza la joven pelirroja

-Gracias Violeta, puedes retirarte –Le dijo Freddie triste

En mi pasado todo era felicidad, aunque cometí un grave error; nunca fui un chico celoso, siempre fui seguro de mi mismo y de ella… Samantha Puckett, la chica mas abrasiva, fuerte y hostil de Ridgway, pero la mas hermosa, sensible, cariñosa, inteligente, flexible y amorosa del mundo, mi chica perfecta, mi mujer hermosa y hace 3 años que no se nada de ella.

Nosotros llevábamos la relación mas extraña pero linda de todas, nadie la entendía, solo Carly y Spencer, tal vez nuestras madres también. Éramos muy felices ambos estudiamos junto con Carly en Seattle Tec, estábamos juntos siempre hasta que cometí el error mas grande del mundo.

:: Flash Back:

-¿Cómo esta el nerd mas guapo, sexy y seductor de Seattle? –Decía ella tapando mis ojos.

-Bien, y ¿Cómo esta la chica mas sexy y bella del mundo? –Dije besándola

-Extrañándote. Además estoy emocionada! Mañana es nuestro viaje a Puerto Vallarta en México

-Claro, ¿ya estas lista?

-Si!

Ese verano iríamos Brad, Carly, Gibby, Tasha, Spencer, Sam y yo a México. Estaríamos en la playa toda una semana y después regresaríamos a nuestros pendientes, en pocos meses nos íbamos a graduar.

Cuando estuvimos allá inmediatamente nos acomodamos, yo quería estar un tiempo a solas con Sam ya que todo el día habíamos estado con los chicos, y al parecer los demás también necesitaban de su espacio en pareja.

-Al fin solos princesa

-No seas grosero, ellos son nuestros amigos. –Me dijo riendo

-No es que no quiera estar con ellos, pero te necesito conmigo

Ella acerco sus labios y rozo los míos lentamente, logrando que mi piel se erizara al instante, yo atrape su boca profundizando un beso largo y tierno.

La cargue entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta la cama enorme de aquel hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero cada vez era muy especial. Bese su cuello hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, ella quito mi camisa con urgencia provocando que salieran leves gruñidos de mi. Tome el borde de su blusa, ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar y alzo su mano para apagar la única luz que encendía la habitación.

-Y ¿a que se debe la obscuridad? –Le pregunte jadeante besándole el cuello

-Hoy, quiero hacerlo así a obscuras, confiando en ti

-Pero así no voy a admirar tu hermoso cuerpo

-Mirar no es la única manera –Dijo atrapando mis labios de nuevo.

:: Fin del Flash Back:

Después de eso fui el hombre más feliz, con el amor de mi vida a mi lado, estaba seguro que pasaría con ella cada segundo de mi vida, compartiendo todo con ella, pero mis celos estúpidos arruinaron toda mi vida con ella.

"Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh yesterday came suddenly"

Poco tiempo después, casi al llegar al día de la graduación ella no llego a su casa a dormir, no estuvo en casa de Carly ni en la mía, no supimos nada de ella por un día en medio entero. Cuando ella llego solo dijo que había estado con Melanie y que no tenía señal en el teléfono para avisar. A Carly y a mi se nos hizo demasiado raro, Sam no era así pero confiábamos en ella, nunca seria capaz de mentirme.

Una semana después de eso fue cuando me convertí en el idiota más grande del mundo. Al llegar de la escuela, recibí un mensaje de texto a mi celular de un número desconocido.

"Freddie, tu querida Sam no estuvo con su hermana aquella noche, sino con un hombre, algo viejo para ella, aunque eso no le impidió estar de arrumacos con el"

Enseguida del mensaje una foto que lo confirmaba, ella abrazaba a un señor, vestido de blanco, alto algo robusto.

Unos celos inmensos recorrieron mi alma, me enoje de una manera inexplicable, y lo único que hice fue correr a casa de Sam a pedirle explicaciones, pero la encontré entrando al departamento de Carly y como un verdadero tonto comencé a gritarle a medio pasillo.

-SAM! SAM!

-Hola mi amor!

-AHORA MISMO ME VAS A EXPLICAR QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO –Le grite extendiéndole la foto, ella lo miro sorprendida

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Las preguntas las hago yo

-No se porque me estas hablando así Freddie

-Y ¿Cómo quieres que te hable? Si fuiste capaz de serme infiel

-Me estas juzgando sin escuchar razones

-Pues las estoy esperando

-¿Qué te pasa Freddie? No me hables así

-Después de lo que hiciste

-NO QUIERO SEGUIRTE ESCUCHANDO FREDDIE

-PUES ESO SOLO ME LO CONFIRMA!

Gire hacia mi departamento azotando la puerta, estaba furioso por eso, no podía creer que ella fuera así, que fuera capaz de traicionarme y con una persona mucho mayor que ella. Me encerré a mi habitación a llorar del coraje. Por lo pronto no quería saber nada más de ella.

Habían pasado solo 3 días después de eso, no había querido verla para nada, en la escuela no pase por el su edificio y después me iba a mi departamento sin que me interese siquiera visitar al de Carly, ella solo me buscaba pero no quería ver a nadie por lo pronto.

Y ese día cometí el segundo error de mi vida; Daniela, una chica de la escuela era mi pareja para una exposición de semestre, estábamos en mi departamento, desde que llegamos no paraba de coquetearme, de mirarme y cuando quiso besarme, no quería pero recordé lo sucedido y accedí, la bese demasiado artificial, no sentí nada y en ese momento escuche la puerta de mi departamento abrirse.

-FREDDIE! FREDDIE! Ya puedo explicarte lo de la fo… -Pero fue interrumpida por mirar la escena.

Ella llevaba algo en las manos y salió corriendo de ahí. Salí tras de ella, pero subió a un taxi y se fue

-Eres un tonto Freddie –Me dijo Carly

-Ella me hizo lo mismo –Me defendí

-Tú no sabes nada –Me grito y se fue corriendo

Y esa estupidez es lo que hace que hoy no se el mismo de antes, que no sonría como aquellos días, que no este satisfecho como ayer.

"Why she had to go. I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I'm long for yesterday. Yesterday, Love was such an easy game to play now I need a place to hide away Oh I believe in yesterday why she had to go. I don't know, she wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I'm long for yesterday"

Me grade, recupérate la Amistad de Carly, a mi padre y ahora esta agencia de modelaje era toda mía, Carly mi mejor amiga, era la jefa de mercadotecnia y publicidad y esa vacante que jamás quise ocupar, ese que era especialmente para Sam, la jefa de relaciones internacionales, estaba vacío.

Ella se había ido a nadie le dijo a donde, no sabia porque ella había preferido huir, y ¿saben? Carly me confeso que ese señor era su tío, un doctor con el que había hecho una cita por algunos malestares que tuvo antes, no saben lo estúpido que me sentí y lo fui; la busque por todos lados pero hoy era día que no la encontraba.

Me fui temprano, hoy era uno de esos días en que no podía sacarla de mi mente, en los que no podía dejar de reprocharme mis errores del pasado.

-Ay! –Escuche el gritito de una pequeña niña que choco con un helado encima de mí

-Perdón señor –Dijo con su dulce voz, era una niña muy pequeña

-No te preocupes preciosa, ¿no te lastimaste? –Dije limpiándola

-No –Me dijo mirándome

-Que bonitos ojos tienes, son azules como el cielo

-Si, es como mi mami

-¿Tu mami tiene los ojos azules?

-Si, aunque saque el cabello de mi papi, ella me dijo

-Eres hermosa pequeña, y me recuerdas a alguien

-Angelizee! Angelizee! ¿En donde estas? –Escuche a una mujer angustiada

-Aquí mami –Grito la nena

-Ay mi amor, ¿Qué hiciste? mira como dejaste al señor. Discúlpeme –Me dijo ella

Levante la mirada y mire sus ojos azules como el mar, esos rulos rubios hermosos, ese cuerpo perfecto.

-¿Sam?

-¿Freddie? –No supimos como ni porque pero nos abrazamos muy fuerte

-Princesa ¿en donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-En México

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Te vi besando a otra

-Fue despecho perdóname, mi amor yo te amo

-Yo también te sigo amando y quise venir a buscarte

-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi papi? –Me pregunto la niña pequeña

-Si mi niña, él es tu papi-

Esas palabras me hicieron sonreír y ser feliz.

El ayer a veces puede ser doloroso, pero nunca hay que darnos por vencidos.


End file.
